


You're Doing It Again

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Insecurity, Perfectionism, is it talking to yourself if you're in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: SuperlativesShip/Character: Oikawa Tooru &/ Oikawa TooruFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: selfcestDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:Most likely to point out weaknesses: Oikawa





	You're Doing It Again

“Oh man this takes me back,” Oikawa said, standing in front of his old high school gym. It didn’t take long for him to hear the familiar sounds of a volleyball practice - but there wasn’t enough commotion - it sounded like there was only one person staying for extra practice. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to look inside.

He looked inside and realized that somehow he had been taken back in time - or was having quite the dream. In front of him was a younger version of himself, probably when he was in his third year based on his height. He watched his younger self practice jump serves, and he could tell that he was nearing his peak - the serves were extremely powerful, and most of them were close to the back line but inbounds. 

He didn’t have long before the younger Oikawa looked at him and asked “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” the older Oikawa replied - because he really didn’t know.

“Well if you don’t mind, I have some serves to be practicing - the prelims for nationals are coming up and I plan on going,” the younger Oikawa said, clearly annoyed.

“Why not spend time with Iwa-chan? Or Mattsun And Makki? I’m sure they would want to spend time with you,” The older Oikawa said.

“There will be time for them later. There might not be time for volleyball later. Who knows what kind of setters will be there at the next stage? Tobio-chan is already catching up to me and he’s younger than me! I can’t take the chance that this will be the end for me and have some half-assed skills be my downfall,” the younger Oikawa said.

“Your skills aren’t half-assed Tooru. You’re being too hard on yourself if you can’t see that you are in an elite player and your skills reflect that,” The older Oikawa said, trying to talk some reason into the younger Oikawa.

“Yes, but I need to be _the best_. Just being elite won’t win me any titles,” the younger Oikawa said vehemently.

“No wonder Iwa-chan called me Shitty-kawa,” the older Oikawa said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That nickname is rude!” The younger Oikawa protested.

“Maybe, but it’s accurate,” the older Oikawa points out.

“Is not!” The younger Oikawa pouts.

“Yes it is! You are such a perfectionist that you are willing to abandon the little things that make you happy like hanging out with your friends! You spend all of your time here chasing perfection which you can never hope to be! You are human Tooru - all you can do is try your hardest and be proud that you did everything you could. But you shouldn’t be sacrificing everything else so you can say that you tried your best!” The older Oikawa exclaimed.

This almost brought tears to the younger Oikawa’s eyes but the older Oikawa knew he was right. It wasn’t until he was in college that he realized just how much he was sacrificing - there were so many memories that his teammates would reference in the group chat that he just wasn’t there for and he had no one to blame but himself.

“So why come tell me this now?” The younger Oikawa finally asked, tears no longer on the brink of appearing.

“I don’t know,” the older Oikawa admitted.

“Bullshit Tooru. You’re probably here telling me off because you are doing this bullshit again. Why else would you now suddenly be telling me off?”

The older Oikawa sat on the floor, and took a deep breath. “I suppose you’re right. I haven’t made it to a group call in two weeks, I’ve been too busy practicing.”

“Then stop being a Shitty-kawa and go hang out with your friends if that’s what’s really important,” the younger Oikawa said.

“I suppose you’re right - it’s just we have some big matches coming up and I want to do well. But I guess I fell back into old habits,” the older Oikawa said.

“But you’re aware of your problem and isn’t that better?” the younger Oikawa asked.

“You’re right. It’s okay to relapse into bad habits, the important thing is to realize that you can get back up and be better than the bad habits,” the older Oikawa said.

“Exactly.” The younger Oikawa said.

~~

Oikawa wakes up and realizes that his alarm wouldn’t go off for another five minutes but he gets up anyway. He opens his phone and messages the group chat: _Anyone down for a call tonight around 9?_


End file.
